


a life on the edge of a picture

by yucc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Post-Infinity War, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 09:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: Dua veteran perang; yang seorang melukis, yang seorang dilukis.





	a life on the edge of a picture

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Captain America: The First Avenger** adalah sebuah film yang disutradarai oleh _Joe Johnston_ , dengan naskah buatan _Christopher Markus dan Stephen McFeely_ , diproduksi oleh _Marvel Studios_ dan didistribusikan oleh _Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures_ , berdasarkan komik karya _Stan Lee dan Jack Kirby_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

"Kalau hujan tidak kunjung berhenti, halaman depan akan banjir."

Steve melarikan pandangan sejenak dari kanvas di hadapannya. Mata birunya terarah pada genangan cokelat di antara rerumputan hijau yang terpisahkan oleh sekat kaca transparan dengan ruang studionya. Kalau hujan tidak kunjung berhenti, genangan akan bertambah luas di beberapa titik dan akan muncul di titik-titik lainnya.

"Jangan tolehkan kepalamu dulu, Bucky," kata Steve sambil tersenyum. Ia masih berusaha menyempurnakan leher Bucky di kanvas. Rambut Bucky yang jatuh lembut di sana harus Steve gores dengan sempurna.

"Sebaiknya kita pindah ke apartemen. Kalau banjir tidak akan sampai ke lantai kita," ujar Bucky.

Steve teringat akan Brooklyn dan tempat yang pernah mereka diami bersama. Bekerja keras untuk mencapai biaya sewa bulanan merupakan perkara lama yang tidak terlupakan. Steve tersenyum lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, petir menyambar dan gemuruh terdengar keras. Tak lama setelah itu, cat warna krem Steve habis. Ia harus mengambil cat baru yang tengah tergeletak di lantai, di sebelah kaki metalnya yang masih berada pada posisi yang sama seperti satu jam lalu.

Bucky diam cukup lama. Steve senang dapat menggambar tanpa gangguan, tapi ia rindu suara sahabatnya.

Goresan Steve telah berhasil membuat lengan metal Bucky. Suara sahabatnya terdengar kemudian, "Kita model poster veteran perang, Steve."

Bagi Steve, ia dan Bucky merupakan veteran perang, dengan atau tanpa anggota tubuh yang lengkap, tapi ia mengerti maksud Bucky.

"Kau mau makan apa nanti?" tanya Steve. Bucky tampak merenung sejenak.

"... _Mac and cheese_? Toko baru di seberang jalan sepertinya layak dicoba," jawab Bucky akhirnya.

"Baiklah."

"Tapi belinya nanti saja, Steve," tambah Bucky cepat. "Masih hujan."

_Nanti kau sakit._ Steve mendengar kalimat Bucky puluhan tahun silam di kepalanya. Kadang ia juga lupa sudah bukan si kurus kerempeng dari Brooklyn. Tak apa, pikir Steve, bukan ia sendiri yang lupa.

"Terima kasih mau digambar lagi olehku, Bucky," kata Steve tulus. Bucky tersenyum samar.

" _Anytime, pal_ ," sahut Bucky karena ia tahu, di dunia yang telah bebas dari ancaman alien ungu yang tidak waras, jasanya dan Steve sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Akhirnya, ia dan sahabat karibnya bisa pensiun setelah tertunda selama lebih dari 70 tahun lamanya.

**Author's Note:**

> it's actually a drabble i worked several weeks ago in my indekos' room when it was raining outside. i consider this an achievement because it's the first work i manage to finish after months of nothing. this means a lot to me. :)
> 
> .
> 
> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
